Drake's Nightmare
by EO4EVER
Summary: I’m Adam’s boyfriend. I love him. So why do I find myself falling for Allison? The girl I thought that I hated? Drake's POV. You should read Allison's nightmare first.
1. And Here We Go

**Okay, so I am still writing this in Allison's POV, but I wanted to get started on writing it in Drake's POV. I guess that you can all assume that this wont ever be written in Adam's POV. The story is mostly focused on Allison's and Drake's relationship, not on Adam and Allison's relationship. **

**And this might not be that good, but go with it. It might be a little confusing but I am going to try to make it as easy to read as possible. It will get better when the story gets farther into it. **

**Drake's Nightmare:** I'm Adam's boyfriend. I love him. So why do I find myself falling for Allison? The girl I thought that I hated?

**Drake's Nightmare Chapter 1: And Here We Go**

Allison looked over at Adam and I. Yup, she did it again. Allison keeps looking over at Adam and I. I really don't know what her problem is. She seems annoyed that Adam and I are dating each other. We have been for about a year now. Of course she has only known me for about nine months, but whatever.

Allison groaned and hit the back of her head up against the couch. It was winter break and she was staying with Adam and I at his house in LA. She went back to public school a month ago so she could be with my friends more. Well, I am over here all the time I know that I was driving her nuts!

Allison thought that it was going to be her and Adam over the winter break. Well, I can tell you that that will never happen. See, I knew that she likes Adam. I guess that I am okay with that as long as she doesn't try anything on him. I know that Adam would never try to do anything to Allison. He's gay. _Completely _gay. Plus, there are millions of girls chasing after him every day, and I have no control over that, right?

"What is it now Allie?" Adam asked her. Was he serious? He really didn't know why she is so mad? Even I knew why Allison was so mad. We have been spending a lot of time together lately, and to say the least, Allison was pissed. They both actually have the next three weeks off and he wasn't spending very much time with her.

You don't spend any time with me anymore," Allison told Adam.

"Yes I do. I'm spending time with you right now," he replied.

"No you're not," she puffed. "You're spending time with Drake. Still. You know what? For once in my life I will be glad when Tyler comes later today. I will actually have someone to hang out with,"

Tyler is her brother. There plan was to play baseball and skateboard all break and do whatever that teenagers do these days.

She got up and walked out of the house, closing the door with a little more force than necessary.

Adam sighed. "I hate seeing her look so upset," he said.

"Then do something. Why don't you have a movie night with her tonight. Just the two of you. One of my friends from high school is in town. I can hang out with him tonight," I replied. Even though I didn't care for Allison that much, I still want her to be happy. I don't know her that well but she seems like a really cool kid.

"Alright. You sure you don't mind?" he asked me.

"Positive," I replied.

"Awesome. And when I'm at my meeting tomorrow, I want you and Allie to bond a little. Get to know each other. Hang out,"

"Alright," I shrugged.

"Really? Alright? No fight about it?" he asked.

"None," I replied. He was about to kiss me when Allison and her friend Josh barged through the door.

"CODE RED" Allison yelled. "AGAIN!" Josh turned to her.

"Wouldn't this be code blue?" Josh asked Allison.

"I don't know," She replied. "Red, blue, what's the big difference?" Josh got a text on his phone.

"I gotta go man. I'll see ya later," He left and she turned back to me and Adam.

She stood there staring at me and Adam. I really didn't know what to expect. But all she did was run up the stairs to the room that she was staying in.

**Well, here is my attempt at writing this in Drake's POV. REVIEW!!!**


	2. A Talk With Adam

**Drake's Nightmare Chapter 2: A Talk with Adam**

"What was all that about?" Adam asked me. Wow. He could _really _be stupid sometimes.

"Go talk to her," I said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Now go."

"Alright," Adam replied. He got up and walked upstairs to Allison's room. I leaned back and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. I was willing to hang out with Allison for the day, but I knew that she wouldn't want to hang out with me.

I sat there, waiting for Adam to come down. I knew that he probably wouldn't tell her that we had to hang out yet. He would probably do that tonight, when there was a higher probability that she would say yes to him. I'm pretty used to dealing with teenagers though. After all, my brother and sister were 15-year-old twins. So I have gotten a lot of practice dealing with grumpy teenagers.

Adam came back downstairs a couple of minutes later. "You talk to her?" I asked him.

"Yeah. She seemed happy," Adam replied to me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything baby," I replied.

"Does Allie like me?" he looked awkwardly at me and I started to laugh. "What? Is it that crazy of a question?"

"No. I'm just surprised that you don't know that by now," I responded.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." I said. "But who wouldn't have a crush on you?" I added. Really. Who wouldn't? Only crazy people. Or if you are a guy. And straight…

He sighed. "I'm gonna go pick up Tyler. You gonna be okay here by yourself?"

"Geez, I'm not a kid, Adam."

"Right, right," he said, running his hand through his hair. He's obviously worried by the fact that Allison likes him. "Love you,"

"Love you too," I replied. "And whatever you do, don't tell her."

"Huh?" he asked, turning around.

"Don't even mention to Allison the fact that she likes you. Don't ask her about it or anything, all right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta go." Adam responded.

"Kay," I said to him. Adam walked out the door and left.

**Sorry that this is taking so long. It's hard when Drake and Allison aren't both in the chapter. It's hard to write stuff when they both aren't in it. So the next chapters will come sooner (hopefully) because both Allison and Drake will be in the chapter thingy.**

**Reveiw Please!**


	3. A Talk With Allison

**Drake's Nightmare Chapter 3: A Talk With Allison**

A couple of minutes after Adam had left; Allison came down the stairs, in a bad mood. I don't know what was with her. Well, besides liking Adam. Except I would never tell her that I knew that she likes Adam. I never would do that to her.

She came and sat down next to me. "Hey," she said. Wow. Was she really talking to me? She folded her arms over her chest.

"Hey Allison… are you okay?" I asked her. I didn't really know if I should have done that. She wasn't very happy with me since I was dating Adam. But I didn't really care that she likes him. It was fine with me.

"Why do you care?" she snapped at me. Okay, now I know that I shouldn't have done that.

"Because I do," I replied. It was true. I did care about her. Even though she probably hated me, I still cared deeply about her. "Anyway, Adam is picking up Tyler."

"Whatever," she mumbled to me. I sighed, knowing that there was nothing that I could do right now that would change her mind about me. She didn't like me. And that was that.

A while later, Tyler and Adam came walking through the front door of the house. They immediately walked outside, ignoring me. Adam walked to the movie case and started to look for a movie that the two of them could watch on their 'date' tonight.

"What do you think Allie wants to watch tonight?" he asked me. Okay, I love Adam to death, but sometimes he is a little stupid. Okay, scratch that. A lot stupid.

"Adam, I don't know _anything_ about her. All I know is what you tell me and that she likes sports and music. That's about it." I replied.

He sighed. "Right,"

"Why don't you just ask her?" I asked him.

"That could work," he said. Just then, Allison walked in, probably on her way to get her basketball. She ran up the stairs. Minutes later, she ran back down them, her basketball in tow.

"What do you wanna watch tonight?" Adam asked the teenager.

"Twilight!" she said.

"Twilight?" he asked her.

"Really?"

"Yes. You liked the books once I made you read them," She responded.

He sighed and I knew that she had won. "Fine," he said.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"But only because I haven't been spending very much time with you and I feel bad about it," he admitted. I knew that I shouldn't hog Adam from her all of the time. After all, she is only off from school for a couple of weeks. But the two of them are off from work for a while, and I really missed spending all this time with Adam. It was really nice to be able to see him all day.

"So you do admit it," She said, smiling at him. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Go play and I'll go get the movie," he said. She ran outside, before Adam walked over and sat down next to me.

"She has made me sit through that movie _so_ many times," he said. I laughed. "Remind me again _why_ I sit through it with her?"

"Simple," I replied. "Because you love her." He looked at me in a weird way.

"Huh? Oh, god. Not like that," I replied, shoving him playfully. "I know that you don't like her." Me on the other hand…

"Well, I'm gonna go and try to find that movie for her. Love you,"

"Love you to," I replied.


	4. Hangin' With Allison Part 1

First: Did anyone get this from the last chapter? "Huh? Oh, god. Not like that," I replied, shoving him playfully. "I know that you don't like her." Me on the other hand… (I only put that in there to make you guys go crazy…)

All right. On with the chapter. And no, Drake doesn't like Allison just yet. You'll know when he does.

**Drake's Nightmare Chapter 4: Hangin' With Allison Part 1**

I was somewhat looking forward to the day today. Spending the entire day with Allison was something that I could get used to. But I knew that the only reason that she was even going to consider it was because that Adam asked her to. I didn't mind hanging out with her for the day, but I knew that she wouldn't even speak to me. I wanted a good relationship with her, but she wasn't interested.

When she walked down the stairs a while later, dressed in some jeans and one of Adam's Wicked T-Shirts. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was pretty hot, but I would never admit that to Adam. He wouldn't be really happy if I told him that I found his little sister attractive.

She walked over to me and I could smell her perfume. I knew that she was wearing it because of Adam. I shoved my thoughts away as she took the remote away from me and changed it to one of her Disney shows.

"I was watching that," I said to her. I know that she didn't like me, but there was no need to be rude. She could have asked and I would have happily given it to her. I wasn't really watching it that much, anyways.

She turned to me. "Your point?" she asked me. Okay, now she was being really rude. I would have just told her that it didn't matter that she liked Adam, but I knew that she would be really embarrassed if I even mentioned it or asked her. I wasn't really that mean.

"Look Allie, Adam is gonna make us hang out until we get along so let's just make the best of this today, okay," I said. She glared at me. Okay, now this was really getting out of hand. Why couldn't she just give me a chance?

"Yeah… I have plans," she said, "I'm gonna play ball all day."

I knew that she played baseball in the street a lot, I just didn't know with who really. After all, she didn't tell me anything. She wouldn't even give me the time of day, let alone tell me about her friends.

"I don't know why you hate me, but let's just get through this," I said. Okay, I lied about the first part. I knew exactly why she hated me. But I still wish that wouldn't hate me. Just give me a chance.

"I hate you because you hate me!" she exclaimed, pausing her TV show. What? Why would I hate her? I don't hate her. I don't think I could. I'm just not the kind of guy who will hate people that easily.

"What?" I exclaimed. "I don't hate you!" I just couldn't believe that she would think that I would hate her just because she likes Adam. Millions of girls like him. I don't hate all of them.

"Well you act like it," she replied. Okay, now I know for a fact that I don't act like I hate her. I am nothing but nice to that girl.

"Let's just hang, okay?" I asked.

She sighed. "Fine," she turned the TV off. "Wada you wanna do?" Allison asked.

"Whatever you wanna do," I replied to me. I wanted to make this as easy as possible for her.

"Well, I have a baseball game next week so me, Josh and the guys are gonna play baseball. Maybe skate a little," she answered. Her phone then rang with a text message.

She quickly replied to him and put her phone in her pocket. "I'm gonna play ball now," she said to me. I stood up. If Adam came home and I wasn't at least _out_ there with her, I knew that he would throw a fit.

"No!" she exclaimed. "You are NOT playing ball with us. You'll kill your self. We play hard. And argue. Plus, what do YOU know about baseball?"

"I know more than you think," I told her. I knew _way_ more than she thought that I did. I played baseball in school for a while, but eventually gave it up for art and for other reasons that I will name. I am pretty good, if I do say so myself.

"Whatever," she replied. She walked out of the house and into the garage. I followed behind her.

"Long story?" Josh asked Allison when they all saw me.

"Yup," Allison replied. Well, it wasn't _that_ long of a story. Only that Adam is making the two of us hang out all day. Actually, he is making her hang out with me. I don't mind hanging out with her. I would do it anyway, even without Adam asking me to.

"There's kinda an uneven amount of people," another guy said. "Since Tyler isn't here and everything,"

Allison looked over at me.

"Just let him play," Josh said. Wow. This is really awkward right now.

She sighed. She didn't want me to play. I could tell. "Fine,"

**Dont forget to reveiw!**


	5. Hangin' With Allison Part 2

**Drake's Nightmare Chapter 5: Hangin' With Allison Part 2 **

Allison and all of her friends spent at least five minutes fighting before they finally took the field. I wasn't on Allison's team, and I knew that it was on purpose. I didn't really want to have to tell Adam tonight that Allison and I couldn't get along. I wanted to get along with her. I really did. I was trying to get along with her, but she wasn't trying at all. So this was getting no where.

Finally, they let me hit. Mostly because everyone else was on base and they had no other people.

I hit the ball over the wall at the end of the street. Oops.

Allison stared at me. "Wh… what? How? Wh… But," she mumbled.

"Okay, give me a ball," she said. One of her friend gave her another ball. I really didn't see what the big deal was.

Allison pitched the ball to me. I hit it past the fire hydrant. She shrugged. "All right! Lets play some ball!" She exclaimed. Wow. Allison was kind of freaking me out right now. Oh well. She was still a fun and beautiful girl.

Maybe we both have something in common. Something that we could do together. But I didn't really want our relationship to be based off of baseball. Yeah, we could do that sometimes, but I would still like to spend time with her and have conversations that didn't involve her screaming at me.

***

After playing for a while later Allison and I went inside.

"Whataya want to do?" she asked me, plopping down on the couch next to me. Way closer than she would have a couple of days ago.

"Whatever," I replied. I was so happy that Allison and I were finally getting along. We were actually able to have a conversation without yelling at each other. It was… nice, actually. She was funny, beautiful, smart, talented… I really didn't see how she didn't have every guy in school falling all over her.

She hooked up the video game, when she realized that she was farther in the game than she was a couple of days ago. Yeah. That's my fault. I kind of played it the other night. I was bored, so I it in.

She figured it out, so she turned to me. "I'm innocent! I swear!" I said, laughing. She started to laugh with me and tossed me a controller.

"I'm going to kick your but," she said.

"You wish!" I replied.


	6. Friends and A Game

**Drake's Nightmare Chapter 6: Best Friends and a Date**

A couple of hours later, Adam came home. Allison and I were still playing video games. The two of us haven't even moved. Well, we have to an extent. Her head was on my lap and, well, she was kicking my butt. She was good at video games, I'll give you that much.

"I win again!" Allison said. I put my arm around her neck.

"Are you two going to play this all day?" Adam asked the two of us.

Allison and I looked at each other, then back at Adam. "Yeah," the both of us said. We started laughing.

"How was your meeting?" Allison asked him.

"Boring," Adam said. "As usual."

"Well at least you're off until the New Year. We both are," she said. Oh yeah, that's right. Both of them are off until after the New Year.

"Don't you have practice today?" Adam asked her. She got up off of me and faced Adam.

"Yeah. Then a game later," she replied. Adam and I went to all of her games. And Kris went to as many as he could. Even though that she probably didn't want me at all of her games, I went to them. Every single one. It was fun watching her play baseball all of the time.

"Why do you have practice now then a game later. Wouldn't you have practice before the game?" he asked. Great, here we go again. When it comes to baseball, he makes a dog seem smart.

"They're for two different teams, Adam," Allison replied.

"Why are you on two different teams? Wouldn't you eventually have to play each other?" Adam asked. Sometimes, I don't think that Adam is human. I have tried to explain baseball to Adam many times, but he just doesn't get it.

"I'm on three different teams," she responded.

"Okay, then why are you on three different teams?" Adam asked. Really. This isn't that hard to understand. She plays for three different teams in three different leagues.

"Drake, Adam's _your_ boyfriend. You explain it to him," she said to me.

"I tried. He just doesn't understand baseball." I replied.

"Okay," she said. "That's it. You're not human. There is no way," I laughed. Scary. We were thinking the exact same thing.

***

It was about time for Allison's game. Kris was there also. I didn't know if he would come today since he had a lot of interviews or something like that earlier. Unlike Adam and Allie, he doesn't have the next couple of weeks off.

She was hitting third, and of course, he didn't see the logic in that.

"If Allie is so good, why do they put her third?" Adam asked.

"Still no luck?" Kris asked me.

"Nope," I said, shaking my head.

"Geez Adam. This isn't that hard!" Kris said. "They put her third because she can hit the ball. That means if there are people on base she can hit them in. That means that the people on base can score a run," Kris explained. "You do know what a run is, right?" Kris asked after a while.

"Yeah… I think so,"

"Okay, that's it. I'm done," Kris said, putting his hands up in defeat.

The game went on for a while. She ended up hitting a home run and a double. She was really good at baseball. I think even Adam understands that. It was nice that the two of us were getting along now. Now we can annoy Adam with all of our sports talk.

"So, you and Allie are getting along now, I see," Adam said.

"Yeah," I replied. "It took a while before she warmed up, but she eventually did. She's an awesome girl. She's amazing,"

*****

After Allison's game was over, the four of us went over to Adam's. Josh went with us since he lived right across the street.

"Can Josh stay the night?" she asked.

"I don't care. Just ask his parents to see if it is okay," Adam replied. I wasn't to sure about Allison having a boy spend the night. But it wasn't my decision to make. I couldn't really believe that Adam was okay with this. But he had known the two of them longer than I have, so maybe I'm wrong. But still. I didn't like the fact of Allison having a boy over to spend the night.

"My parents live in Jersey. I don't really think they'll care," said Josh.

"Ask your grandmother. You know what I mean," replied Adam.

Josh said that his grandmother said yes. Great. Just great.

**I just love the fact that Drake is jealous, don't you? **

**And I'm gonna try to write as much of this as I can, so I might not update anything else for a while. REVEIW PLEASE!**


	7. A New Relationship

**Drake's Nightmare Chapter 7: A New Relationship**

A week later, Allison and I were inseparable. We were like best friends and Adam couldn't tear us apart from each other. We were together all the time. We had more in common that I thought. We even laughed at all the same jokes. I think Adam was getting annoyed because we were spending every waking second together.

Earlier, we were cuddled up together while watching a movie and I think that Adam wanted to kill me or something.

Josh came running in the house. "Allie's upstairs," I said.

"Kay. Thanks." He went upstairs to see her and I sat back down and sighed. I knew that Josh had a girlfriend and everything, but I wondered if she likes him. I know that she likes Adam and everything, but still. I don't like the idea or even the thought of Allison dating someone. Or even liking someone, really. I knew that I was just being over protective, but she's a special girl.

Minutes later, Josh stormed down the stairs. Allison was right behind him, tears running down her eyes. I wondered what had happened. I knew that if she did like him that there was no way that she would tell him, so I knew that was out as an option to what had happened.

"Josh! Wait! JOSH!" she yelled. He left and sat down next to me on the couch with tears running down her face. I swear, if that Josh kid broke her heart, he gonna have to have a talk with me.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. He hates me," Allison said.

"Well, what happened?" I asked. I put my arm around her and she leaned into me. I doubt that she even likes Josh, but if so, how could the boy not like her?

"Drama. I told him something that I should have just kept to myself. And now he hates me," she replied.

"He doesn't hate you, Allie," I said. No one can hate her. She's… perfect. Okay, I was feeling… different about her. I wasn't going to pester her into telling me anything. If she wanted to tell me, she would tell me when she was ready, if she ever was.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because it is impossible to hate someone like you," I responded.

Then Josh came back in. "Fine!" he said. "I won't tell anyone. Not even my cat," he told her.

"Josh?" she asked.

"Hum?" he responded.

"You don't have a cat." Allison said. They started to laugh. I loved her laugh. It was really pretty and genuine. Just like her.

-------------------

Wow. That was really short. It just might be cause there's nothing really going on, but this part is like really boring to write… Well, reveiw please!


End file.
